Glowkies
The Glowkies are an alien Mixel tribe in Mixels. They are navy blue, light cyan and dark gray in color. They are a nocturnal and a night-themed tribe, and have bioluminescence on their bodies and eyes. They love to perform for and entertain other Mixels. Description The Glowkies live in a cave with a big stage where they love to perform for and entertain their Mixel cousins. Members *'Globert':As the leader, he is the one who loves to put on a great show. *'Vampos':A true acrobat and sports fanatic. *'Boogly':The easily annoying braggart. Others *'Bats':A group of similar-looking monsters who help in performances or act as an audience for the three main members. *'Phosphee':A student at Mixopolis Middle School who helps make the Royal Mix. Trivia *Their leader is Globert. **It was rumored, however, that Boogly was going to be the leader. *They are the first tribe to have bioluminescence. This is represented in-show by the sclerae of their eyes being a slight yellow color, instead of standard white. This also means that their sets are the first with glow in the dark pieces. Their bags imply that the bricks are normal in light/during the day, but they are glow-in-the-dark with the lights off at night. However, only their eyes glow in the sets. At night, their eyes also take on a green color. *Their tribe name is sometimes misspelled as Glowkis or Glowkees. The LEGO Mixels website's Explore page originally had their name misspelled like this. They are the second tribe beginning with the letter "G", with the second being the Glorp Corp. *All members have the letter "O" in their names. **Vampos is the only member who doesn't have the letters "G", "L" and "B" in his name. *They are the first tribe with two members based on the same thing, although Globert and Vampos are based on different species. Globert is based on the average bat, while Vampos is based on the vampire bat. Boogly is the odd one out, as he is based on an insect. *They are the first tribe to have more than one cycloptic Mixel; the second being the 2015 Frosticons, the third is the Medievals, and the fourth is the Mixies. *They are the first tribe to have different colored eyes. **However, their prototype designs gave them the standard white eyes. *All of the tribe members powers come from their eyes. *All members of this tribe have different eye pieces. *They all have accents. Globert has a slight, British accent, Vampos has a slight, surfer accent and Boogly has a thick, Austrian accent. *They are the first tribe to have more than one winged Mixel. *They appear to have levitational powers, despite Globert and Vampos having wings. *They are the first tribe to all have the same legs (only in cartoon, in LEGO form, Globert's legs are different), not including Boogly's front legs. *They are the first tribe to be nocturnal. *The fact that they like to perform makes them very similar to the Wiztastics. *They like to throw parties. *In Mixel Moon Madness, they are portrayed as antagonists at first, due to the Orbitons' misleading which was later cleared up. *They appear to be a different generation of Glowkies, as Don't Pull The Plug! has a lyric that mentions that "a law was handed down to them". **This may suggest that Mixels do, in fact, reproduce. *The shortest member is Boogly and the tallest is Vampos. *The tribe description on LEGO's website states that the main three Glowkies have cousins. *Despite their eyes glowing yellow in the cartoon, they glow green in LEGO. However, their eyes in LEGO look slightly yellow when in light, enough to barely distinguish their eyes from normal white eye pieces. *In cartoon form, the three main Glowkies have very similar (if not the same) legs, not counting Boogly's front two legs. They are all different in LEGO form, though. *They use the darkest colors of all the tribes. Category:Alter-Ego Category:Aliens Category:Vampires Category:Lego Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Mixels Heros